Oath
by CarryDsupra
Summary: "When we're back on Destiny Island, let's share a real Paopu fruit," Sora suggested, raising his little finger. "Promise?" "Promise!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. / Inspired by @ChaChaCharlieco (Tumblr) "Oath" Art.


∞ **Oath ∞**

* * *

 _At the Mysterious Tower_

With a loud yawn Lea stretched himself extensively and looked sleepily at the white-haired young man, who leaned against the side of the large door frame.  
"Yo, Riku, I'm gonna head to bed, you guys should do the same.", he pointed with his forefinger to Sora, Kairi - who were sitting outside in the meadow - and himself.  
"Mhm? Yeah, just go ahead. We will follow shortly." Riku answered limply, waving him off with his left hand. A mischievous grin formed on Lea's face.  
"Oh, is that so?", with his hands on his hips, the red-haired man also walked to the door and stopped next to the keyblade Master.

Lea rested his chin on his right thumb and forefinger and looked back and forth between the Destiny Trio. With his head slightly tilted to the left, Riku rolled his eyes and grinned.  
"Yes, it is. Besides...", with a slight smile on his lips, Riku turned his gaze to his two best friends.  
"... maybe it's the last night we're together and can say what's close to our hearts."  
The red-haired man raised an eyebrow until he closed his eyes and sighed.

"There could be something to it. Why don´t you go over there then?" Riku shook his head in denial.

"That will not be necessary." ,with that, the white-haired man pushed away from the door frame and took a briefly look in the direction, in which his friends sat. The latter looked at each other.  
"Come on.", with a light push in the back, Lea moved rather unintentionally forward.

"Hey, wait a sec! Things started to get interesting! I wanna see that.", Lea protested, looking frantically from left to right over his shoulder.

"And that's why we have no more business here," Riku argued, pushing now with both hands the flaming sword carrier up the stairs. For a moment Lea could be heard leaping loudly against it, before a door was slammed audibly and absolute silence prevailed in the Tower.

But not for long, for a small and quite tall figure emerged from the shadow of the lower staircase.  
"Um, Donald, shouldn´t we go upstairs like Lea and Riku, too, hyuck?" Goofy asked worriedly as they walked to the open door.  
"Hehehe, oh no, Goofy.", Donald grinned diabolically and formed with his hands a triangle, which touched in time.  
"Gorsh, I don´t think that's a good idea, Donald." The drake waved his hand off and with a guilty conscience, Goofy - and Donald - hid behind the latter had a nasty grin on his face. Both were peeking outside.

Sora did not know how long they were sitting so silently next to each other. He was thinking too much about of what happened and tomorrow, they finally would have to face Xehanort and - hopefully - win the fight against the 13 darknesses. This thought gave him both concern and joy.

Concern, that something might go horribly awry and joy, that the whole thing would finally come to an end.

He grimaced in discomfiture. But that would also mean, that he had to say goodbye to his other friends, such as Terra, Aqua and Ventus. That made him a bit sad.

Sora looked out of the corner of his eye at Kairi.  
She herself seemed to be deep in thought as she stared straight into the nightsky.  
He looked down and let everything Review happen, what he had experienced so far.  
On his journey, he was able to make so many friendships and put the Heartless in their right place. He grew in himself, became stronger and had to admit, that the same goes for Kairi aswell.  
In the last two weeks, he often got into a lot of discussion with Kairi, thanks to all the heartless, because he worried about her. Actually too much.

She in turn called it "You think I'm weak, but I'm not!" Debate.  
Of course, it has never escalated in a real quarrel or the like.  
Mostly Riku interrupted - thank goodness - the two and they hurried from one world to another to help their friends.  
Secretly, Sora knew that his best friend had freed him from his predicament.  
He was also very grateful for doing this.

Sora sighed barely audible. It's not that he had no confidence in Kairi or thinks she's too weak.  
He just could not stand the thought that he might lose her, if he did not take care of her.  
That's why he keeps an eye on her. Of course not in the most exaggerated sense or anything.  
That would be considered as stalking and he was definitely not a stalker.  
His ear tips turned slightly red.

Well. Once, but not intentionally, he had seen Kairi in underwear for a brief moment.  
But this happened only because Donald and Goofy had leaned too close to the door - where Sora was eavesdropping more than less - and the doors flew open. Let's just say, that the young chosen Keyblade wielder had a bright beet red head, got up from the ground with lightning speed, and grabbed Donald and Goofy by the collar to get out of the room.  
It was no secret that he had more feelings for the redhead than just friendship.  
Sora folded his hands together and tapped his fingers together.  
Until now, he hadn´t got the chance to share the Paopu fruit with Kairi.  
Unfortunatly, there was no time or the opportunity for that.

Suddenly he felt a gentle pressure on his left shoulder. "Sora, is everything all right?", he looked at his childhood friend a bit perplexed, until he grinned broadly and scratched with his right arm behind his head.

"All well! I was just a little lost in thought."  
"I understand." The two eyed each other for a moment, until Kairi turned away, her hood over her head and her knees drawn to her.  
Curious, Sora bowed his head to the side.  
"Is ... is everything okay with you?", Sora asked worriedly and the addressed woman dropped her chin on her knees.  
"I ...", the redhead began. "... I'm actually a bit scared."  
"Of Xehanort?", wanted the brown-haired wielder to know from her. Kairi shook her head.  
"No, I'm scared to fail.", Sora frowned at her.  
"It's not that I'm afraid I'm too weak, but just to make the right decision at the right time and all the pressure, that then weighs on one , is unbearable. ", she paused briefly and took a deep breath in and out. "So far, I've never thought about it, but now that we're close to the goal ... or the end. That´s were in went through my mind." ,he looked at her understandingly.

He knew how she felt, because he felt the same way. He wanted to say something, but was interrupted by her.

"What if I do not use Curaga on time, or if I use a wrong spell ?! What if I'm not at your side, if you really need me ?! I could- ", she was jerkily interrupted as Sora grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Listen to me, Kairi," Sora said sternly, while her gaze was wide-eyed.  
"You´ve come so far, you have mastered everything fabulously, and I understand how you feel.", he took his right hand away from her Shoulder and held it now with a clenched fist in front of his chest.

"Believe me, Kairi! We will make it! We will do the right thing as soon as we realize that it is the right time for it.I trust and believe in you and I promise. No matter what comes or will happen, I'll give you my word!", with his familiar wide smile, he beamed at Kairi. She took his words in and smiled back at him softly.  
"You're right," she said softly and nodded slowly.

Sora stood up, brushing off the supposed dust and then handed her his hand, which she hesitantly but then with impetus, accepted. With ease, he pulled her up and grinned.  
"Do not worry, Kai. Everything will be fine, I promise." ,reliably, he looked up at the stars.

He himself wondered where this great confidence came from. But he was sure, thanks to her, that everything would turn out just fine.  
She nodded at him with a smile and he looked up into the starry sky.  
It was quiet between them and Kairi looked out of the corner of her eye to Sora, who was still grinning from one ear to the other.  
A light shade of pink fell over her cheeks. Her eyes fell on his left hand. She stared at it for a while, before she gathered all her courage - and with a still red face - and reached for his hand.  
Grabbing it softly, she quickly looked down while Sora looked at her in surprise.  
He smiled tentatively at her and squeezed briefly gently her hand. True to the motto, that it was perfectly fine - and more than that - for him.

Kairi had to hold back a broader grin and bit her lower lip because of that. However, her grin swept away as Sora let go of her dainty hand. She raised her head questioningly and her breath got caught for a moment.  
Sora lifted both hands and placed them on her shoulder.  
Then he slowly and carefully pulled down her hood until her hair was completely visible.  
Sora lingered for a few seconds in this pose and looked intensely at her.  
Kairi was in a trance. With the eyelids only half open, she was staring almost yeariningly at Sora´s lips. As if he was able to read her mind, he met her request. He timidly gripped her face, closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly to her. He pressed his lips to hers and exerted a slight pressure on them.  
The kiss took less than ten seconds and he let go of her rosy lips.  
They stared at each other with foggy eyes.

"Kairi?", he got her attention.  
"Can I ... can I do it again?" , and without answering, she yanked him down to her.  
This time, she pressed her arms around his body and clawed with her fingers at his vest.  
Like the first time, their lips did not linger long in the position and Sora looked at her with pink cheeks. With a wry smile formed on his lips he rubbed his cheek embarrassed. Kairi herself stroked a strand of hair behind her ear and giggled.

"UWAAAAAAH!", Sora and Kari jumped frightened around and stood in a fighting position.

Ready to fight off heartless.  
Confused to find that no enemy was visible, but Donald and Goofy who lay both on the ground.  
Both doors of Yen Sids Tower were widely torn open.  
"Donald?!" "Goofy ?!", the two keyblade wielder ran to their aid.  
"Hey, are you all right? What happened?", Sora asked suspiciously and put his hands on his hips.  
Goofy was the first to get up from the ground and spill the beans.  
"First of all, Sora, Donald said that it would be a good idea to watch you two and - HYAU!"  
"Be quiet, Goofy!", quacked Donald and started laughing nervously.  
"Hehehehe ... we eh ... we just happened to pass by and - RUN GOOFY! Quauauauck!", Donald ran as fast as he could - with Goofy in tow - into the tower and stormed up the stairs.

"Donald!" Sora shouted after him and was about to follow the drake. But one hand gripped his arm.  
"Let them go," Kairi giggled, hiding her arms behind her back. Uncertainly he folded his arms behind his head and began to grin.  
"Good thing that they -I mean we- have you, Kai." , embarrassed, Kairi laid her hands over each other and looked away.  
"But without you, they wouldnt´t be what they are now.", the redhead said, smiling up at her childhood friend.  
She then dipped her right hand in her pocket and pulled out her lucky charm. She broke it in half, causing Sora to look horrified.  
"Kai .-!"  
"Here," she shoved one half from the charm into his hand.  
"I've always wanted to share the Paopu fruit with you." ,she explained her actions and put her part of the star shaped charm back in the bag.  
Sora's face resembled that of a tomato.  
"When we're back on Destiny Island, let's share a real Papopu fruit," Sora suggested, raising his little finger.  
"Promise?"  
"Promise!" He said, grinning from ear to ear.  
Kairi smirked and hooked her little finger with his.

* * *

Kairi was laying in the guest bed of Yen Sid and watched as Sora snored in the other bed. She would, as one of the princesses of light, make sure that no one get´s hurt. Above all, that nothing would happen to Sora. With renewed courage and enthusiasm, she closed her eyes and murmured softly:

 _"Sora, always stay the way you are."_

* * *

AN:Uhm, hi. To be honest, I was a little bit hesitant to publish this little piece here in englisch. Well, my englisch isn´t the best as you can tell. German is my native speaking language and I apologize for many spelling, grammar and time switching errors. ^^° So yeah. Criticism is more than welcome. :) (And this piece will be probably the only FF that I upload here xD)


End file.
